


The day that everything changed...

by MoonBlessed_Jo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tsukki expreses himself, TsukkiYama is love, Yamaguchi makes the first move!, this is mostly cute than kinky, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBlessed_Jo/pseuds/MoonBlessed_Jo
Summary: Tsukishima had hurt Yamaguchi with his words during their game and Yamaguchi is not going to let this slip away! It's time to react for all this painful "friendship".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am new here, this is my first work and please forgive any mistakes. English is not my mother language so excuse me for any faults! I hope you enjoy! :D I am open to any corrections!  
> TSUKKIYAMA IS LIFE! TSUKKIYAMA IS LOVE!

This was one of the worst games Tsukishima had in the last 2 months. He didn’t really do many attacks and most of them were weak. Plus he lost 2 serves.  
Usually he was able to stop himself from doing more mistakes but this time was different. The truth is that he had so much going on on his mind that he couldn’t really focus. The truth is that during the past month Tsukki couldn’t take his mind off Yamaguchi.

Kei was always an introvert person which always made it hard for him to be really happy about something. And so that means he would never talk to Tadashi about his true feelings about him, which made it hard for both of them. And because Kei didn’t want Tadashi to understand anything he always tried to look serious and pretend he didn’t care. But that day this changed. 

During the game, Kei’s turn to serve came. They were behind enough in the score and the coach, considering Tadashi’s efforts to improve his serve, changed him with Kei. You could clearly see how scared Tadashi was but yet Kei remained serious and snobbish.  
While giving the ball to Tadashi, Kei said, “Don’t make this even worse.”  
Tadashi goggled… And as he went to serve with panic he failed. They didn’t talk to each other for the rest of the game, but Tadashi was too annoyed and sad to let this incident pass like that, so when Kei started heading home after the game he went after him and yelled his name.

“Tsukkiiiiiii!” , Yamaguchi yelled.

Kei stopped in surprise and stood still immediately, with his heart pumping so fast that he could barely think clearly. He already knew what Tadashi would tell him. A few moments later he turned around hesitantly. It was the first time he saw Tadashi’s face so furious which let him speechless and unable to look away.

“WHY?!?!??! ” , Tadashi continued in a serious loud voice while approaching even closer. 

Tsukki was still unable to say anything.

“ Why do you act like this??? Why do you want to look like a dick? I never know what is going on in your head! Do you think you are the only one having a hard time at Karasuno? You never talk to me about your life! Hardly even about how your day was ffs! … And once I think I am able to break through this wall of yours you always push me back to where I first was!!” he said and after a second his eyes started to fill with tears. 

“It.. It’s just me…” Tsukki said silently and lowered his head to look to the ground.

“Why won’t you let me in, Tsukishima Kei? What am I doing wrong?”  
He simultaneously started to punch Kei’s chest gently while crying and continued.  
“Just show me your real self for once Kei! Let it out! DO SOMETHING! SHOW ME!”

Kei does a quick move, grabs Tadashi’s head and places their foreheads together, so close that not even a finger could fit between their lips and stops. They could both feel each other’s hot breaths on their faces and Kei was staring inside Tadashi’s eyes with tense.  
Then he looked down and said “Stop…”. He turned around and started walking away.

“No!” Tadashi grabbed his arm before leaving any further and yelled “Tsukishima talk to me! Let me in! Tell me what you are thinking!”.  
Kei stopped walking and tightened his fists.  
“TELL MEEE” he continued yelling. 

“I... I am thinking what **you** are thinking about.” 

Tadashi widened his eyes but then his body relaxed and said with a lowered sad voice “What... No Tsukki.. You can’t possibly know wh…” 

Tsukishima suddenly grabbed Yamaguchi’s face again and after a little hesitation he kissed him with intensity and passion.  
At that moment Yamaguchi let his body and hands free, as if he trusted his own body to Tsukishima 100% and he enjoyed the moment as much as he could. 

Their lips stayed connected for a long time before Tsukishima let out a heavy breath and said with a silent steady voice while wipping Yamaguchi’s tears “I… really think we were thinking of the same thing…”.  
The other still had his eyes closed and whispered “we did.. and still do.” while he hugged and kissed Tsukki again. 

**___ TIME SKIP___ MOVING TO TSUKKI'S HOUSE ___**

Kei entered his room with Tadashi and closed the door behind him.  
“ Mom! We’ll be studying so don’t bother us”, Tsukki yelled.  
Tadashi giggled, jumped on Kei and hugged him tightly. 

“This… is like a dream Tsukki…”, Yamaguchi said with wide eyes full of happiness.

Kei walked along with Tadashi in his arms, fell upon the bed and he sat silently and stared at him.  
“Okay. You need to tell me now. Since when did you want this to happen” Yamaguchi said with sparkling eyes as if he was waiting to hear the greatest secret.  
Tsukki’s cheeks blushed and tried to avoid answering “Look... Just because I started expressing myself, does not mean that I will start telling you everything…” "Hahahah you never learn huh? Com’ on! I know you felt amazing when you actually acted however your body wanted!” “Well..” Tsukki started with a smile on his face “it was… refreshing and.. Awesome to have this weight, shared with someone else.. And.. You know.. I actually had erased any possibility that I would ever admit this. I never would, if it wasn’t for you, if you didn’t pressure me. So… I guess I am glad you did.” 

Yamaguchi grinned “I am glad I did too then.” He took off Kei’s glasses and got close to him slowly and in a quick move he jumped above him.  
“But how can we be sure you are telling me the truth..?”

“W...What do you mean..?” Kei blushed even more and raised his eyebrow in wonder. 

Yamaguchi lowered his head and kissed him for a long time. After a while they found themselves having their tongues inside each other’s mouths and then Yamaguchi slowly put his hand on Kei’s length, on his “spot” as Tsukki used to say, and what he felt really made him grin. Tsukki widened his eyes and said “W..what are doing? Yamaguchi stop..”

With cheeks more red than ever he pulled himself away from Yamaguchi and stood still while trying to analyze Yamaguchi’s face. It somehow looked both terrified and excited at the same moment. It was something he couldn’t determine and it really troubled him. 

“Sigh…” Tsukki covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “There is really not much to hide, is it?”

Tsukki jumped upon Yamaguchi and caught his hands with his own above his head, making him unable to move and then he started kissing his neck.  
Then he slowly put his hand on Yamaguchi’s length and whispered “Seems like I am not the only one…” 

“Ts..Tsukki!!!” Yamaguchi said while his face turned fully red and tried to hide it.

Tsukki continued kissing and licking his neck which was making both of their hearts race. Suddenly he bit Yamaguchi, tightened his palms and Yamaguchi inhaled deeply and bit his lips.  
When Tsukki saw this expression he murmured while moving his lips to touch the other’s. “Don’t do this... It makes me unable to resist.”  
But then Yamaguchi bit his lips again. 

The phrase “I will eat you” was written all over Tsukki’s face. He pulled over Yamaguchi’s shirt and they started making out in an intense atmosphere while both heavily breathing.  
Their hands were everywhere, rushing up and down their bodies, feeling every tightened muscle and tugging with each other’s hair. But suddenly Tsukki stopped. He exhaled and after starring Yamaguchi for a while trying to catch his breath, gave him a big, tight hug and did not let go for a long time. 

**“Let’s sleep my Yamyam. We have training first thing in the morning..”**

Yamaguchi smiled and shook his head positively. They got under the blankets, hugged again and closed their eyes while they both had a huge smile curved on their faces. Now they both knew they had all the time they wanted.


End file.
